the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 24- Chasing the Sun
NOTE: This transcript was mainly written by user(s) other than the original creator. Some story details may change in the near future. On a normal day at the Loud House, everyone was enjoying themselves as Lincoln was taking care of his Pokemon. Lincoln: Nothing like a good day for playing with your Pokemon. Right Pikachu? Pikachu: Pikachu. Lincoln: Let's see. (Looking at the Pokeballs) Here's Liepard, check. Espeon, check, Incineroar, check. Stufful, check and... (noticing Rockruff's not in its Pokeball) Wait. Where did Rockruff go? Lola: (Off-screen) Lincoln! Get your Pokemon to stop terring apart my pillows! Lincoln: (Worried) I think Lola found him. Pikachu: Pika. (Time passed to the cutscene to Lori and Leni's room, where there was an emergency siblings meeting) Lori: I call this meeting open. Lincoln, you got to deal with something which is the reason this meeting started. Lincoln: What are you talking about? Lori: That! (Points to Lincoln's Rockruff growling in his arms) Lincoln: Wait, what does my Rockruff have to do this? Lori: Well for starters, its teeth almost broke my phone. Lynn: (Scowling) Then it popped most of my balls and my hockey stick. (Shows her popped soccer ball and borken Hockey stick) Luan: Not to mention it destroyed my woopie cushions and almost bit off Mr. Coconuts' arm. (Shows Mr. Coconuts almost lost an arm) Lucy: And tore off paper from my poetry journal. Sigh. (Shows her poetry journal with ripped pages) Leni: And the dress I was making was working on was ruined. (Shows her destroyed dress) Lola: And it chewed on my dolls. And it ripped apart my stuffed animals along with my gowns, my pillow and my stashes, and broke my tiara! (Shows one of her tiaras' borken) Lincoln: Wait guys, I'm sure Rockruff didn't mean it. Pikachu: Pika. Lori: Lincoln, that Pokémon of yours is destroying our stuff and when we get near it, it tries to bit us. Luna: Dude, your Rockruff has acting up so much since 3:00 this morning. It probably wants something. Lynn: Yes, if this was its way of asking. (Sees Rockruff biting on Leni's bed) Lincoln: (Grabs Rockruff) Hey, cut it out, Rockruff. (Starts to pet Rockruff) There we go. (Rockruff starts to bit Lincoln's arm) Ow! Okay, I see the point of the biting part. Lana: Man, Rockruff really is starting to act feisty today. Lola: (Angered) Lincoln, you get that thing under control or I will do it for you! Lincoln: But I don't know what's wrong with Rockruff. Lisa: Fear not siblings, for I discovered the source of the problem with Lincoln's Rockruff. One word for it: Evolution. Luan: What does Evolution have to do with Lincoln's Rockruff destroying our stuff? Lisa: According to the Alolan Region Pokémon database, a Rockruff can sense when it's close to evolve, capable of causing bad-temperament, aggression, anger, a feisty behavior and the desire to battle an opponent on the hour or day before the evolution happens. Which explains the behavior and havoc made by Lincoln's Rockruff towards our belongings. Lynn: You mean to tell me, Lincoln's Rockruff has been tearing our stuff apart and trying to bite us was just because it's getting ready to evolve? Lisa: Precisely. Ironically, it's the custom of Rockruff evolution. The time when it will start to evolve is either Midday, Dusk or Midnight. Lori: So meanwhile, Lincoln's Rockruff will keep acting like a jerk and keep destroying our stuff. But how do we keep it busy? Lincoln: I have an idea. How about one of us battles with Rockruff and me. That way it will calm down until it evolves. (The sisters all agreed at once) Lincoln: Okay. Operation: "Rockruff Evolution" is a go. There was a cut scene to the backyard, where Lincoln has his Rockruff battle against Lana. Lincoln: Okay, we're all set. Are you ready, Lana? Lana: Yeah, I am. (Throws a Pokéball) Go Noctowl! (The Pokéball released her Noctowl) Noctowl: Brr! Lincoln: Let's show them what you've got, Rockruff! Rockruff: Ruff! Lana: Noctowl, use Peck! Noctowl: Brr! (Flies towards Rockruff with a Peck) Lincoln: Rockruff, dodge and use Bite! Rockruff: Ruff! (Dodges the attack and bites Noctowl) Lana: Noctowl, break free and use Confusion! Noctowl: Brr! (Breaks free from Rockruff's teeth and unleashes a Confusion at it) Lincoln: Are you okay? Rockruff: (Getting back up) Ruff! Ruff! Lincoln: Okay, now use Rock Throw! Rockruff: Ruff! ( Starts shooting its Rock Throw, making it hit Noctowl) Lana: Come on, Noctowl. Now use Sky Attack! Noctowl: Brr! (Becomes engulfed in its Sky Attack and flies down towards Rockruff) Lincoln: Here it comes Rockruff. Use Crunch! Rockruff: Ruff! (Charges towards Noctowl's Sky Attack with Crunch, which collided and caused an explosion) Lincoln: Rockruff! Pikachu: Pika! Lana: Noctowl! (As the smoke clears up, the Loud Siblings all notice that both Pokémon are still standing) Lana: Okay, then. Noctowl, use Zen Headbutt! Noctowl: Brrr! (Flies towards Rockruff with a Zen Headbutt) Lincoln: Doge it Rockruff! Rockruff: (Dodging the attack) Ruff! Lincoln: Now use Rock Throw! Rockruff: Ruff! (Shoots another Rock Throw, which shot Noctowl out of the sky) Noctowl: (In Pain) Brrr! (Lands on the ground, fainted) Lisa: Well, Noctowl is unable to battle, Rockruff wins! Victory goes to Lincoln. Lincoln: Yes! We did it, Rockruff. (Notices Rockruff staring at the sky) Hey, what's wrong? Rockruff: Ruff! (Starts to run to the front of the house) Lynn: Uh, what's going on? Lisa: (Checking her watch) I believe it is time. Luan: You mean its evolving now? Lisa: In a few minutes, I say 15 minutes. But we need a bigger space for this to happen. Luna: And where would that be, dude? Lincoln: Luckily, I have an idea for that. (Time skip to the Royal Woods park as the Loud Siblings arrive while Lincoln was holding Rockruff) Lynn: Why'd you made us drive to the park? Lola: Lincoln, there are a lot of people here. Lori: And in a public park, your Rockruff getting angry could literally cause a panic. Lincoln: I just thought the park would have enough room for Rockruff to evolve in. Now we just need and open space. (Rockruff bites Lincoln, making him let go) Ow! Rockruff! (Sees Rockruff running) Come back here! (The Loud Siblings all chase after Rockruff through the park until they reached an open field) Lincoln: Well Rockruff, here we are I guess. (Notices Rockruff going up the hill) Rockruff: Ruff! (Stares at the Sun for a few minutes while the Sun goes up) Lana: How long do we have to wait? Lisa: I'd say the waiting ends right about... (Sees her watch hit 12:00 P.M.) Now. (As it reached 12:00 midday, the sun reach its highest peak) Rockruff: (Howling) Ruff! Lincoln: Rockruff? Rockruff: (Howling) Ruff! (Starts to glow bright blue) Luan: Now what's going on? Lana: (Excited) Is Rockruff evolving now? Lisa: As the right time, yes, yes it is. Lincoln: So, Rockruff's evolving now that it's midday. (As the evolution becomes complete, the light shimmers down, revealing Rockruff is now a Midday Form Lycanroc) Lycanroc: (Howling at the Sun) ARH-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lincoln: Awesome, you've evolved into Lycanroc! Lisa: Midday Form Lycanroc to be precise. Lycanroc: (Continues Howling) ARH-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Category:Pokemon Royal Woods Category:Pokemon Royal Woods Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Scripts